House Party at Middleton Asylum
by NewJerseyFuneral
Summary: the villains are having a party at Middleton Asylum!


**House Party at Middleton Asylum!**

There is an amazing song out there called House Party at Arkham Asylum by the Great Luke Ski. It's all about the Batman villains, and hilarious. Of course, me being a Batman dork would know this, and have it on there ipod. Anyways, I was shredding paper at work the other day, listening to this, when I thought ' Drakken would probably sing something like this.' so off I was, and this is what is created. The lyrics are almost exactly the same as the original, except for the character changes and some motion input. If you love Batman, or just want to hear the song, you can find it on Youtube. Just type in House Party at Arkham Asylum and you should find it. If not, let me know.

I own nothing L

_(8 measure opening)_Drakken**:** _(slow increasing laugh, with echo)__Verse 1:_House party at Middleton Asylum.

I'm Dr. Drakken, the man, your host.

Shake my hand my fine cousin,

You'll feel the joy buzzin',

It'll fry you up like French Toast. _(*buzz/shock sfx*)_ **(Yaah!)**House party at Middleton Asylum.

Shego is your hostess today.

Take their coat and their hat and

Give them a straight jacket!

Shego**:** **"Sure thing, Dr. D.!"**

So join us at the-

_Chorus 1:_

House party at Middleton Asylum!

Where there ain't no ifs, ands, or buts.'

Cause we're disoriented,

As well as demented.

Yeah, we've all gone a little bit nuts! **(Koo-koo! Koo-koo!)**

House party at Middleton Asylum!

Just forget all your toil and strife,

'Cause we run this asylum,

So we'll be buck-wylin',

For the next 20 years to life!

_Verse 2:_

House party at Middleton Asylum.

On the dance floor Aviarius is kickin'.

He did the surfin bird,

Spun around, and said 'word!'

And then segued to the funky chicken.

**(Aviarius: Waa waa waa!)**

House party at Middleton Asylum.

Just watch Adrena Lynn dance to the beat

'Cause someone slipped AdrEEna

Funky Col' Medina

Now she's writhing around in heat.

**(Adrena: Mreaow!)**

House party at Middleton Asylum.

And our D.J. is driving us crazy!

Because it's Electronique

We keep asking her, 'Please!

Will you stop playing "the Electric Slide"?'

**(Electronique: Word to your mother!)**

House party at Middleton Asylum.

**The Mathter: So 'Riddle me this' , my fine guests (he chuckles)**

**What'cha call a disc jockey**

**Whose demise is quite shocking?**

I know! It's D.J. Jazzy Death!_(*buzz/shock sfx*)_

**(Electronique: Yaah!)**

_Chorus 2:_

House party at Middleton Asylum!

Where there ain't no ifs, ands, or buts.'

Cause we're disoriented,

As well as demented.

Yeah, we've all gone a little bit nuts! **(Koo-koo! Koo-koo!)**

House party at Middleton Asylum!

Just forget all your toil and strife,'

Cause we run this asylum,

So we'll be buck-wylin',

For the next 20 years to life!

_Verse 3:_

House party at Middleton Asylum.

Bring on Possible and all of her crew!

Ron, Wade, and that rat thing

Will feel the greased lightning

When they get some shock treatment too!

**(Woo hoo hoo!)**

_(*buzz/shock sfx*)_

House party at Middleton Asylum.

The Fashioniestas zonks every complainer.

Killagain wants karaoke,

Monkey Fist wants "Hokey Pokey",

Dementor wants "the Macarena"!**(AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!)**

House party at Middleton Asylum.

On the mike, hear the maniacs rock.

Just watch Fukishumoul

Go and kick it old school

With his new rapping partner, 'Kid 'Pox!'

**(Zorpox: BOOOO-YAHAHAHAHAH!)**

House party at Middleton Asylum.

Ed just asked Shego to dance.

She said 'Not a chance, fatty',

Because she knows that he

Just wants to get into her- ( Shego glares harshly at Drakken) . . . plants!**(WHOOO-OOAAAA!!!)**

_Chorus 3:_

House party at Middleton Asylum!

Where there ain't no ifs, ands, or buts.

'Cause we're disoriented,

As well as demented.

Yeah, we've all gone a little bit nuts! **(Koo-koo! Koo-koo!)**

House party at Middleton Asylum!

Just forget all your toil and strife,

'Cause we run this asylum,

So we'll be buck-wylin',

For the next 20 years to life!_(Bridge: 8 measures, Drakken laughs with echo)_

_Verse 4:_

House party at Middleton Asylum.

We've thrown out every film script.

Lohan, Kidman, and Clooney,

Facing off with this Looney,

They'd all end up in a Fat-crypt.**(Lohan: I'm Possss-ible!)**

House party at Middleton Asylum.

Tim Burton is here, we're excited!

Though it may seem Leon and Multi-Faced,

For reasons of good taste,

Joel Schumacher wasn't invited.**(YAAAAYY!!!)**

House party at Middleton Asylum.

Those Team Impossible dorks aren't so vicious.

Burn Burman and Dash

And Crash Cranston got bashed,

And they'll all end up sleeping with the fishes._**(*bubbles/drowning*)**_

House party at Middleton Asylum.

Not even Hego could win tonight,

Because we rocked his butt, with a twelve inch cut,

Called "Disco Kryptonite"! Ha ha haaaa!!!!_Chorus 4:_

House party at Middleton Asylum!

Where there ain't no ifs, ands, or buts.

'Cause we're disoriented,

As well as , we've all gone a little bit nuts! **(Koo-koo! Koo-koo!)**

House party at Middleton Asylum!

Just forget all your toil and strife,'

Cause we run this asylum,

So we'll be buck-wylin',

For the next 20 years to life!_(8 measure outro & fadeout, inmates repeat phrase while Joker & Harley talk)_House party at Middleton Asylum!… House party at Middleton Asylum!…House party at Middleton Asylum!… House party at Middleton Asylum!…_ (etc.)_**Drakken:** _(laughing with echo) _Come Shego, let's adjourn to our maximum-security boudoir, and bring the whoopee cushion, so we can make a little whoopee!_ (laughs)_

**Shego: Sure thing, Dr. D! You wanna go for a ride on your GoKart?**

**Drakken: **_(laughs) _Yes my dear, let's go hog wild! _(laughs)_

**Shego: Ooh! **_(Drakken continues to laugh with echo)_

As the two are walking out arm and arm, Drakken still cackling, Shego turns her head around and looks directly at you.

" What are you looking at, _nerd linger??!" _

She then flips her hair and continues exiting the room with Drakken, as the other villains are still dancing the night away.


End file.
